dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Voice
London, United Kingdom |country = United States United Kingdom |unions=SAG-AFTRA |status = Active}} is a major provider of dubbing, subtitle captioning, voice-over, translation and post-production services within the broadcast and corporate communications industries. The VSI Group consists of 22 studios and production facilities. VSI London, the Group's central hub and headquarters, is where most of the larger projects and international channel launches are managed. Established in 1989, VSI employs over 250 staff and utilizes a network of approximately 3,500 freelance translators worldwide, localizing over 100,000 program hours into over 40 languages each year. In February 2013, the VSI Group and dcinex announced that they have entered into a commercial partnership aiming at providing one-stop-shop content services to movie distributors. In the same month, Cornelia Al-Khaled joined VSI London, head office of the VSI Group, as Managing Director. In 2014, VSI was awarded Netflix preferred Vendor status for timed text localization services. In the following year, VSI announced a partnership with WPP, a leading audio post-production company based in the Netherlands. In 2016, VSI was named European Vendor of the Year for Timed Text localization. Recipients of the Vendor of the Year award are selected amongst Netflix's group of Netflix Preferred Vendors (NPVs) and are recognized for outstanding achievements in performance and quality metrics. Shortly after this, the VSI Group was accepted into a new NPV Category for Netflix Originals localization. In 2017, VSI opened a new facility in Los Angeles. Dubs Anime Series *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) (for Netflix) *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) (for Netflix) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) (for Netflix) *''Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan'' (2018) (for Netflix) *''Levius'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) (for Netflix) Specials/OVAs *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) (for Netflix) *''Aggretsuko: We Wish You a Metal Christmas'' (2018) (for Netflix) Films *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997) (for Netflix) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) (for Netflix) *''Millennium Actress'' (2001) (for Eleven Arts) *''Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale'' (2019) (for Eleven Arts) Live-Action Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) (Episodes 9-16; for Netflix) *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) (Episodes 16-23; for Netflix) *''Suburra: Blood on Rome'' (2017-present) (for Netflix) *''Dark'' (2017-present) (for Netflix) *''1983'' (2018) (for Netflix) *''Élite'' (2018-present) (for Netflix) *''Samantha!'' (2018-present) (for Netflix) *''The Mechanism'' (2018-present) (for Netflix) *''The Rain'' (2018-present) (Episodes 1-8; for Netflix) *''Baby'' (2018-present) (for Netflix) *''Diablero'' (2018-present) (for Netflix) *''Dogs of Berlin'' (2018-present) (for Netflix) *''The Naked Director'' (2019-present) (for Netflix) *''How to Sell Drugs Online (Fast)'' (2019-present) (for Netflix) *''High Seas'' (2019-present) (for Netflix) *''Quicksand'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''Criminal: France'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''Criminal: Germany'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''Criminal: Spain'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''Hache'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''Brotherhood'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''Home for Christmas'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''We Are the Wave'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''Triad Princess'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''The Bonfire of Destiny'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''Luna Nera'' (2020) (for Netflix) Films *''Illang: The Wolf Brigade'' (2018) (for Netflix) *''Mirage'' (2018) (for Netflix) *''Who Would You Take to a Deserted Island?'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''The Man Without Gravity'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''The Influence'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''The App'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''Airplane Mode'' (2020) (for Netflix) Animation Series *''Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline'' (2007-2008) (for EuropaCorp) *''Super Drags'' (2018) (for Netflix) *''YooHoo to the Rescue'' (2019-present) (UK Redub; for Netflix) Category:American Dubbing Companies Category:British Dubbing Companies Category:Dubbing Companies